Valenka (Casino Royale)
Valenka (Ivana Milicevic) is a minor villainess from the 2006 James Bond film Casino Royale. Valenka is the girlfriend, mistress and henchwoman working with the main villain Le Chiffre (Jean Duran). Valenka is first seen coming out of the sea in the Bahamas after a swim in a luxurious blue swimsuit, and takes a sexy shower. One of LeChiffre's friends is eyeing her while she showers, and Le Chiffre is prompted to challenge him to another bet. She then travels to Montenegro and is with Kratt as she stands against the railings and watches her boyfriend Le Chiffre play against James Bond in a high stakes poker game at the Casino Royale. On the first night of the Poker tournament, Valenka is standing guard in the Presidential Suite of the hotel. She later calls Le Chiffre back to the room during a break and when he meets her at the balcony and asks what's so important, they are ambushed by Steven Obanno and his liaison who threaten to cut off Valenka's arm if Le Chiffre doesn't give him their money. James Bond (Daniel Craig) stops Obanno and kills him and his bodyguard. Valenka is safe but she stays with Le Chiffre despite Obanno's comments that she'd be better off with another boyfriend. Not wanting to be alone again after what occurred the previous night, Valenka joins Le Chiffre at the Casino on the second night of the game, when Bond becomes a threat to Le Chiffre. Valenka poisons Bond's martini with digitalis, and during a break in the tournament, nearly dies of cardiac arrest. Bond is saved by Vesper Lynd (Eva Green) however, and returns to the poker table for the last round of the game, much to Valenka's horror. She smiles and encourages Le Chiffre but then he loses. Valenka is publicly humiliated by having failed Le Chiffre, and stomps off from the table. Later, however, she gets vengeance for LeChiffre's failure by assisting him in kidnapping Vesper Lynd and leaving her on the road, tied, for 007 to have a bad car crash. A sweaty Valenka gets out of the car and holds the door open as Le Chiffre's henchmen throw Bond into the backseat. Le Chiffre announces Mathis' (a French spy) treachery on his behalf. Valenka smirks at this. This is the last we see of Valenka, as she goes down into the hold of the barge with her boyfriend, and takes Vesper into another room with Kratt and one other henchman. Valenka and Kratt torture Vesper while Le Chiffre tortures Bond. However, Mr. White breaks in, and, angry at Le Chiffre for double crossing the organization, shoots the henchmen, and Valenka gives a shout before she is shot to death. Trivia * Ivana Milcevic appeared as Dasha Fedorovich in the 2008 video game, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. Gallery screenshot_12324.png screenshot_12325.png imagesvalenka.jpeg 666full-ivana-milicevic.jpg Valenka.jpg Bce3d70801c09fd6662833540479a7b7.jpg Ivana-Milicevic-Valenka-Casino-Royale.jpg screenshot_12323.png GW584H243.jpeg 640_6270.jpg Valenkaa.png a385baeb3235ee08e21f32b5d9a28401.png Casino-royale-valenka-1-.jpg Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Offscreen Death Category:Open Side Dress Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Torturer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wetlook Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased